BELIEVEBENSON
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: Her soul was sinking further into the depths of darkness she created around herself. Lewis stood in front of, daring the court to make him sit down, showing his unknown skills of the court room. Olivia finds her strength when someone enters the court room unexpectedly. E/O! One-shot unless you guys want story!
1. Chapter 1

**Please review! Love you guys! **

Lewis straightened out his jacket. "The truth is embarrassing. That you, an experienced but lonely SVU detective, consumed by her work, became sexually obsessed with a man you believed to be a rapist."

"That's a lie." Olivia gritted out. She inhaled sharply and looked towards the back of the court room, reminding herself he couldn't do anything to her here. He had to keep his hands off of her. She squirmed slightly, remembering his hands on her at the beach house, in her apartment, in the car. She closed her eyes and opened them when the door to the court room opened. The air left her lungs as her jaw dropped.

_He _walked in wearing one of her favorite suits. He slowly walked to the front row and sat down behind Barba. Olivia felt herself coming back one piece at a time staring into those blue eyes. They were bright with fear, protectiveness, and something else. "Semper Fi" He mouthed to her and leaned against the wooden divider in front of him.

Lewis followed Olivia's gaze and furrowed his eyebrows. "Well, you obviously have demons that you are fighting."

"Who doesn't?" Olivia muttered, her eyes never leaving Elliot's.

"So, tell me Detective, what are your demons?" Lewis smirked, stepping in front of her.

Olivia was getting more pissed off now that he was purposely blocking her from seeing Elliot. "They're none of you're business."

"We shared some pretty intimate details over the course of our four days together. Daddy tissues, Detective Benson?" Lewis asked, a vile smile spreading across his face. Olivia glared at him.

"Objection, your honor!" Barba said, looking between the judge and Lewis. "Detective Benson's personal life and past are not up for trial."

Lewis looked at the judge, his smile disappeared. "I am just trying to give the jury a few more details. We want them to see the big picture."

"Well, paint your "big picture" without Detective Benson's past. Her personal life now is what was happening then." The judge informed Lewis, narrowing his eyes slightly at him.

Lewis nodded. "Thank you, your honor." He looked at Olivia and then the jury. "So, Detective Benson, do you have a boyfriend?"

Olivia let out a breath and nodded once. "Yes, I do. You listened to the voice mail he left on my phone after you tied me to the chair in my apartment."

"Did your boyfriend and you live together?" Lewis asked, looking down at a file.

"No, at the time he didn't, but he had a key." Olivia explained and then felt her blood go cold. "That's probably how you got in."

Lewis scoffed. "What? I stole your boyfriend's key? I don't even know your boyfriend."

Olivia shook her head. "No, but he probably left the door unlocked like he used to do. All you had to do was open the door."

"Shut up." Lewis gritted out, stepping closer to her.

"Mr. Lewis, I will ask you to step away from Detective Benson." The judge warned him.

Lewis kept walking towards her. "What does your boyfriend do for a living?"

Olivia looked at Elliot. He was staring back at her, nodding at her, telling her that he was there for her. "He's a cop."

"So, yet another one of your friends is a cop." Lewis seethed. "Why don't you tell the jury what you told me about your old partner? Tell them how you threatened me about how he would break my arms, my legs, my back, my face. Tell them!"

"He would've done those things. I know him. He would've done anything to save me from you." Olivia said.

"Mr. Lewis, I will not ask you again. Step away from Detective Benson." The judge ordered him.

Lewis stared at Olivia. "Sorry, your honor. I have no further questions for this witness." With that, he turned and sat down at his table.

"Detective, you may step down." The judge informed her. Olivia nodded once before standing up and walking towards Elliot. "We will revisit tomorrow, first thing in the morning." With that, he sounded his gravel before standing up, heading towards chambers.

Olivia stood at the end of the row Elliot was in and looked at him. "Liv-" He started.

"Just hold me." Olivia breathed before walking into his arms.

Elliot wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. "I'm so sorry." He whispered against her hair.

Olivia shook her head in his chest. "I know you are. I'm mad at you, but I just don't care right now." She breathed in his scent and felt everything in her relax. Suddenly, she felt like she was home, cuddled up on the couch spending free Saturdays watching movies with Elliot when he had fights with Kathy. She looked up at him when he pulled back, cupping her face.

"I don't blame you." Elliot breathed before kissing her forehead. He teared up looking at her. "I'm so, so sorry. After I left I thought you wouldn't want me around anymore. I moved out west for a while. Kathy called me saying that you were kidnapped. It was all over the news. I came back as soon as I could. I went to your old apartment looking for you, but your dumb landlord said that you moved out and he didn't know where you went."

Olivia smiled lightly at the mention of her landlord. No matter how much he pissed her off, Elliot always knew how to make her laugh about him. She wiped the tears on her face away before putting her hands on his chest. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." Elliot confessed before wrapping is arms around her again. He looked up to see Lewis staring at them as he was hauled away. He smirked at Elliot before he was pulled through the double doors. "You were right."

"About what?" Olivia asked, talking into his shoulder.

"I would've broken every bone in that sick bastard's body if it meant you would be safe." Elliot breathed before kissing her temple. "I would do anything to keep you safe."

Olivia looked up at him and nodded once. "Liv?" She turned to see Barba looking at them. "Sorry to ask, but we're all a little paranoid at this point. Who is this?"

Olivia smiled lightly up at Elliot before putting a hand on his chest. "Barba, this is Elliot Stabler, my old partner. El, this is Rafael Barba, our new ADA."

"Nice to meet you." Elliot smiled lightly, shaking his hand. "Don't let this guy get off."

"I won't. Nice to meet you too." Barba nodded. He looked at Olivia, noticing the tears and the smile on her face. "I think I let you two talk for a while. I'll see you tomorrow, Liv."

Olivia nodded and watched him walk out of the court room. She looked back up at Elliot. "Semper Fi? I had to Google that in order to find out what it means. This makes things more complicated."

Elliot nodded once. "Yeah, but we'll figure things out. We've waited this long. I don't care how long I have to wait. As long as I'm with you, I'm fine."

"Same here." Olivia smiled lightly before leaning into him again.

Elliot wrapped his arms around her as they walked out of the court room. "You hungry?"

"I could go for something to eat." Olivia nodded snuggling into his side, under his arm.

"Okay, Chinese, American, Italian? What are you in the mood for?" Elliot asked as they walked down the hallways of the courthouse, heading towards his car.

Olivia shrugged. "I honestly don't care. I haven't eaten all day. So, anything sounds good."

_E&O_

Lewis looked up as the cage door opened. Out of the dark, the man from the court room appeared. "You're Olivia's old partner. You were in court today."

Elliot sat down, his jaw clenched. "Yes, I was. I was there for her because she had to deal with you, you worthless piece of shit." He said calmly.

"She talked about you when we were in the beach house. She said you'd break my hands, my back, my face. She talked about this great partner, but I could tell. You let her down." Lewis smirked leaning forward.

"Yes, I did, and I have to live with that. You, you have to live with this," Elliot gestured to the cell. "For the rest of your life. But," He leaned forward, inches from Lewis. "If you ever go near her again, a metal bar will be the least of your worries."

**Please review! Love you guys! If enough people like this, I will make it a story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review! You guys are the best!**

"Elliot, are you sure you want to do this? This is a pretty big step just going in there. Nobody knows that we reunited yet." Olivia asked, concerned about whether he was ready or not to enter the squad room.

"Yes, I need to do this for us. I don't like sneaking around outside while waiting for you so we can head out for lunch. Besides, if you can face your fears, I can face mine." Elliot breathed, holding her hand. He squeezed it reassuringly and smiled at her. "Are you ready for this?"

Olivia nodded before taking his other hand in hers. "We made a deal. Once we tell the squad you're back, I tell Brian that we can't see each other anymore." She smiled up at him. "I want you, El. So, yes. I am ready for this."

Elliot chuckled and kissed her forehead. "I wouldn't want to disappoint. But, I really want to kiss you right now."

"Too bad, so sad. Let's go!" Olivia giggled before hurrying into the precinct, dragging him with her. They entered the elevator, hand in hand, making people take second glances at them. When the doors closed, she glanced up at him. "I want to kiss you too, though."

Elliot grinned and squeezed her hand again before the elevator doors opened. "Do you want me to hold your hand?"

"You're my best friend and we know how we feel about each other. Yes, I want you to hold my hand." Olivia smiled and tugged on his arm, pulling him into the hallway. He grinned at her and kissed the back of her head before they rounded the corner, entering the squad room. They both stopped when they saw Brian, Tucker, and Cragen talking together. "What's he doing here?" Olivia asked mostly herself.

"Olivia, what's going on?" Brian asked, walking up to them.

Olivia looked at him before looking at Cragen. "I could ask you the same thing." She looked up at him. "What are you doing here?"

Brian tilted his head slightly. "We're here to talk to Cragen about retirement." He looked at Elliot. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"He's here with me." Olivia gritted out, standing in front of Elliot.

"Why? He left you all alone. You've had problems with his departure for almost three years. What's going to happen when he leaves again?" Brian challenged her.

Elliot pulled Olivia behind him. "I'm not going to leave again. The only way I'm leaving her is if I'm killed."

Brian smirked. "Is that a proposal?"

"Hey! Get away from him! You get away from him!" Olivia demanded, pushing on Brian's chest. She put her hand on Elliot's chest. "We should come back another time, El."

"No, I think Brian and Tucker should leave." Cragen said, stepping forward.

Brian looked at Olivia. "I don't want you hanging around him."

Olivia shook her head. "That's not really any of your say so."

"I'm your boyfriend." Brian reminded her.

"Not anymore." Olivia said shaking her head. "You threaten Elliot; you threaten me. I've had enough threatening for one year. We're done."

Brian chuckled, shaking his head. "You're not thinking clearly. I understand. C'mon, let's just get you home." He went to take her arm, but she pulled back, pressing her back against Elliot's chest.

"My thinking is fine." Olivia gritted out. "I told you; we're done."

Brian stared at her for a moment. "I'll be at the apartment when you come to your senses."

Elliot pulled Olivia behind him and stepped up to Cassidy. "Don't treat her like she's crazy. She knows what she wants and she made a choice. You're not her guardian or advocate."

"I'm supposed to protect her. She's _my _girlfriend." Brian nearly growled.

"Not anymore." Olivia repeated, crossing her arms over her chest. "I will pack up my things later and have Elliot help me move out."

"Now, you're really talking crazy. Olivia, you have no where to go. Just stay at our place." Brian demanded, holding out his hand for her.

Olivia shook her head. "I have a place to stay." She slid her hand back into Elliot's. "I've always had a place to stay."

Brian looked at their adjoined hands and clenched his jaw. "You cheated on me?"

"No, I didn't." Olivia said shaking her head. "I could never do that. The fact that you don't know is exactly why we shouldn't be together. You don't trust me. And, I don't trust you like I should."

Tucker walked up then. "Cassidy, let's get going." Brian looked at the two for a moment longer before turning and leaving the precinct.

Elliot rubbed her back and kissed her head. "You okay?"

Olivia looked up at him and shrugged. "I still have you. What more could I want?"

"You want a lot of things." Elliot chuckled before looking up at Cragen staring at him. In fact, everyone was staring at them. "We kind of made a scene."

"Yeah, you've been a ghost for the past two years. I have been like you all that time. It's a shocker to everyone." Olivia whispered and squeezed his hand reassuringly. "We'll be fine. I don't care what they say. I'm not letting you go."

Elliot grinned. "And, I'm never leaving you."

"Well then, I guess that's why she brought you here." Cragen said. They both looked at him. "When did you two meet up again?"

Olivia looked up at Elliot, picking a fuzz off of his shirt. "He came to court a couple weeks ago when I was testifying. We started talking and we ended up going out to eat. Since Brian is never home, we watched a movie at my place before saying goodbye for the night."

Elliot grinned at her. "I called her the next day to say good morning. So, we got breakfast together and spent the day together." He looked up at Cragen. "She made me order squid to see how I would like at this restaurant we went to. She could not stop laughing at me." She chuckled into his chest, wrapping her arms around his torso. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her.

"Stabler! Man, what are you doing here?" Fin smiled seeing the real Benson and Stabler back to normal.

"Well, Olivia and I decided to stop in before we head out for lunch." Elliot smiled as they walked over to Cragen and Fin, his arms still around Olivia. She chuckled when he started swaying with her in his arms. "How are you guys?"

Fin rolled his eyes. "Tucker was just here. I feel like I just had a prostate exam." Olivia and Elliot laughed.

**Please review! Watching Burlesque! I know this chapter is short but I have to play pep band and study for A&P (AKA: Anatomy and Physiology).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review! You guys are the best!**

Elliot and Olivia were sitting in his apartment which they now both shared. After moving out of her apartment with her things, Elliot offered her the guest room in his new apartment. They were both on the couch on separate ends, facing each other with their feet propped up in front of them. Olivia was painting her toe nails while Elliot looked at a magazine he found until his coffee table. He looked at her over his reading glasses and smiled lightly seeing her bite her bottom lip, concentrating on not getting polish on her skin. "Have you unpacked everything from that box I wasn't aloud to open?"

"Yes, I have. Trust me. You will find out what was in that box with time." Olivia smirked, quirking an eyebrow at him. She put the brush back in the nail polish bottle and smiled. "There, my toes are all done."

"Are you sure?" Elliot asked, a smile forming on his face. Olivia giggled when he put the magazine down and grabbed her feet, pulling them into his lap. He brushed his fingers under the arch of her foot, causing her to squeal and try to pull away. "Hey, I have to inspect these toes of yours."

Olivia chuckled as he started looking at each individual toe. "You are being goofy."

Elliot kissed the heel of each foot and let them rest in his lap again. "I just finally get to be myself around you. I don't have to worry about taking things a step too far over that line that we kind of created over the years."

"True." Olivia nodded before sitting up. She put her hand on his cheek, rubbing her thumb over his cheek bone. "But, now we don't have to worry about that line. El, that line is gone now. It's you, me, and our future. The only line we have is being appropriate in public."

Elliot laughed and pulled her fully into his lap, dropping his forehead to hers. "I think we can manage that. We haven't even really kissed yet." She giggled and rubbed his chest with her hands soothingly.

"Well, maybe we should do something about that." Olivia smiled, quirking an eyebrow at him. She leaned forward and brushed her lips against his, immediately feeling the new current run through her. She kissed him again, longer this time. She poked her tongue out, asking permission. Elliot allowed her access to his mouth and groaned when her tongue rubbed against his. Olivia moaned into his mouth, the noise going straight to his dick.

When they pulled apart, they were both panting. "Wow." Elliot breathed.

"Yeah." Olivia whispered. She saw the gleam in his eyes and couldn't help but smile. She relaxed into his arms and cuddled into his chest, her head resting in the crook of his neck.

Elliot grinned, rubbing her back. He kissed her head. "You have no idea how happy you make me."

Olivia smiled. "You make me even happier." She said, leaning back to look into his eyes.

"Always faithful." Elliot murmured before putting his finger on his pendant that she made into a necklace. At least, the duplicate. "I will always be faithful... to you." He pecked her lips before she snuggled back into his chest. "Don't you think it's time you asked me out on a date?"

"Maybe." Olivia chuckled before leaning back in his arms again. "Elliot, will you go out on a date with me Friday night?"

Elliot grinned, pulling her back to his chest. "I would love to. Are you paying for this date?"

Olivia smiled, closing her eyes again. "Nope."

"Well, you're cheap." Elliot frowned with a smile. Olivia giggled into his chest. "I guess it's only fair that I pay. I mean, I have five kids, an ex-wife, a new apartment, no job, all the meals I paid for over the years, and letting you live here rent free. I mean, that makes sense." He said sarcastically.

"I'm glad you see things my way." Olivia chuckled. She yawned before looking at the clock. "I have work tomorrow."

Elliot rubbed her back. "Well, how about we get lunch tomorrow? That can be our first date. A simple date for my simple Olivia. Nothing too fancy. Then, Friday night, I will take you out to a fancy restaurant for a fancy date. That way, I don't want to jump you on our first date. Although, I want to jump you all the time." Olivia laughed, her head falling back.

"Well, thank you for that dirty compliment." Olivia chuckled, pecking his lips. She stood up and walked to her bedroom door before turning to look at him. "Night El." She smiled and blew him a kiss before closing the door, leaving it open just a crack.

Elliot smiled before getting up going to her door, catching her looking out the crack. He opened the door and kissed her, dropping his forehead to hers. "Night Liv." He whispered, cupping her cheek in his hand. He ran his thumb over her bottom lip, taking in a deep breath when her lips parted. "I'll see you tomorrow for lunch if I don't see you tomorrow morning." He kissed her forehead before turning and heading into his bedroom. Olivia closed her door and grinned, biting her bottom lip.

The next morning, Olivia straightened out her jacket before grabbing her badge, hooking it onto her belt. When she heard Elliot snoring, she smiled remembering the night before. Slowly, she tip toed into Elliot's room and chuckled seeing him sprawled out on his bed in his boxers. She walked over to the bed and rubbed Elliot's chest softly before kissing his cheek. "I'll see you later, El."

"See you later, Liv." Elliot mumbled, still half asleep. "Love you."

"You know, the first time you say that to me out loud and you're half asleep. I love you too though. It was kind of implied with the 'Semper Fi' pendant." Olivia chuckled. She grinned when Elliot's eyes opened to stare at her. "Good morning."

Elliot smiled. "Good morning." He leaned up and kissed her. "I do love you."

Olivia moaned stretching her arms around him lazily. "I love you too, goofball." She kissed his nose. "I have to go to work."

"Can't you stay and be with your boyfriend in his time of need?" Elliot asked, poking out his bottom lip. Olivia smiled. He looked like such a child when he did that.

"What exactly do you need?" Olivia asked, rubbing his chest. His chest hair felt good against her palm.

Elliot kissed her again. "I need you in this bed so I can hold you while I sleep. You should be with your boyfriend who loves you and adores you and admires your ass whenever he can."

Olivia laughed before kissing him again, moaning when his tongue slid against hers. "El, I really have to go."

Elliot groaned and flopped back onto his back. "Fine. Let your boyfriend be lonely."

"Okay, okay, you will have me for lunch and tonight when I get home." Olivia sighed before straddling him, putting her hands on his chest. She smirked when his eyes widened and lit up like a little boy's on Christmas morning. His hands went to her hips and started rubbing circles. "I have to go to work and do paperwork so I don't have to work overtime. If I work overtime, you won't see me tonight."

"Fine." Elliot grumbled before smirking. "You look really hot right now."

"Good," Olivia smirked before kissing him and getting up. "Just picture me like that until lunch and you'll be fine." She called to him before leaving his room, heading to work.

**Please review! You guys are the best! Sorry it took me so long! My laptop logged off suddenly and I lost the whole chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review! I can't wait to go see Cher! Every time I hear one of her songs I'm just like "JUNE!"**

Olivia closed another file before rubbing her forehead, looking at her computer. She looked at the clock in the bottom right corner and noticed that it was almost twelve. Elliot would be there soon to pick her up. "Hey Liv?" She heard Nick call as he walked over to her. "Do you want to get some lunch with Fin and I?"

"Uh, I would love to, but I have plans. Sorry." Olivia apologized, feeling only slightly bad that she was turning Nick down again. "I've got a date actually."

"Don't tell me Cassidy is back." Nick nearly groaned, his shoulders slumping.

Olivia laughed. "No, you never have to worry about Brian ever again." She shook her head, smiling as she did. "I actually want you to meet him because I've told you about him."

Nick furrowed his eyebrows, taken aback. "Really?"

"Yes." Olivia chuckled before looking towards the hallway when she saw a glimpse of Elliot. She smiled when he grinned at her. He was wearing jeans, a old t-shirt, and a leather jacket. She mentally prepared herself not to jump him in the middle of the squad room. "Hey El." She greeted, standing up to hug him.

Elliot kissed her cheek. "Hey." He pecked her lips before slipping his arm around her waist.

"Wow, actual affection from Benson?" Nick chuckled.

"Shut up!" Olivia laughed before hitting his arm lightly. "Nick, this is Elliot Stabler. Elliot, this is Nick. You guys actually already have something in common. You both were my old partner."

"So, you're the famous Elliot Stabler?" Nick grinned, shaking Elliot's hand.

Elliot smirked and watched as Olivia rolled her eyes. "I guess I am. I'm sorry, but I have never heard of you."

Olivia chuckled. "You are so polite. I am going to use the restroom before we go." She informed him before walking towards the back hallway.

"I heard you and Olivia were partners for a while." Nick mentioned, tapping his hand with the case file in his other hand.

"Twelve years, yeah. We went through a lot." Elliot smiled lightly, remembering the times they went undercover.

Nick nodded and smiled lightly. "When I was first partnered with her, I read some of your guys' case files. She didn't exactly like me at first."

Elliot grinned. "Yeah, she can be like that sometimes. I didn't exactly help your case by leaving without a trace or word to her."

"Did she like you in the beginning?" Nick asked, a small smile playing on his lips.

"I guess she did. We were just so in sync from the beginning. It was hard to tell if she like me or not. I acted like a real asshole to her sometimes." Elliot sighed, scratching his jaw. "I put her through a lot of shit. Most of the time, her job was on the line because of me."

Fin chuckled walking over. "I still remember that story you and Olivia told about your undercover op. 'A guy's gotta eat.' You couldn't think of anything else to say." He started laughing harder, wheezing when oxygen wasn't getting into his lungs fast enough.

"Stop laughing, Fin. That night scared the living crap out of me." Olivia scolded Fin before leaning closer to him. "But, I thought what he said was hilarious also." She kissed Elliot's shoulder and slipped her hand into his. "Now, I don't have to worry about you getting shot while chasing down a perp.

Elliot squeezed her hand lightly. "I still have to worry about you, Ms. Benson."

Olivia smiled. "I got shot far less times than you did." She pulled on his hand, waving at Nick and Fin. "Bye guys!"

"Okay, but Dana shot me a couple of times. You can't count those." Elliot reasoned.

Olivia chuckled. "Yes, I can. I don't care if somebody shot your piggy toe. It was still a bullet in you that didn't need to be." She grinned when he kissed her head as they entered the elevator. "So, where are we going?"

"Well, how about a date at our old diner?" Elliot asked with a smirk. Olivia smiled as the elevator doors closed.

After driving through the city, they walked into the small familiar diner that they had come to love over the years. They sat down at the same booth they always did and smiled at each other seeing that the place hadn't changed much. "It's nice to come back to something familiar after being gone for so long." Olivia commented.

Elliot smiled and took her hand, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. "I know it is." He grabbed the menu with his other hand and smirked. "Do you want your usual?"

"Yes, please." Olivia giggled. Her usual was eating half of Elliot's meal. "If you want more fries, tell the waitress you want more."

"Yes, ma'am." Elliot saluted, making Olivia laugh. He grinned hearing her laugh so freely with him. He could only remember a handful of times where they were completely open with each other so carelessly. He looked at her and thought of something. "Why don't you join me on this side of the booth?"

Olivia raised an eyebrow with a smile and moved over to his side, realizing why when he wrapped his arm around her. "I'm glad I joined you. I like being tucked under your arm. I feel safe."

Elliot kissed the top of her head. "Good, I want you to feel safe with me always." He rubbed her arm and exhaled slowly. "Did you catch any cases this morning?"

"No, actually. I just worked on some paperwork." Olivia sighed contently, snuggling further into his arms. "It sucked, but I can never leave until I finish it."

"We never got done with paperwork. If we did, we'd get a case right away." Elliot smiled.

Olivia chuckled. "I know. You were so superstitious the last time. You were acting like a guy who just walked into a lion's cave."

Elliot laughed and pulled her closer to him, letting his lips come closer to her ear. "Paperwork is much worse."

"Oh really?" Olivia giggled, leaning closer to him. His breath was hot against her cheek, running down her neck.

"Yeah, we could have a python in the precinct and paperwork is still ten times worse." Elliot said, using the first example in his head.

Olivia giggled again. "So, you would rather me go to work with a possibly poisonous snake slithering around my office than do paperwork?"

"No, I'd rather hold you in our bed than you do paperwork." Elliot smiled, resting his chin on her forehead.

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows with a smile. "_Our _bed?"

Elliot smirked. "I guess my mind is going faster than reality." Olivia smiled and kissed his chest. "You're not scared of that, are you?"

"Actually," Olivia smiled and tiled her head back to look at him. "No, I'm not."

**Please review! Love you guys! So happy Liv isn't pregnant with Brian's baby, but I feel bad because she has wanted a baby for so long! So TORN!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please review! Love you guys!**

Olivia groaned looking in her closet. Elliot had gone out to help his friend move for the day while she was stuck in their apartment trying to figure out what to wear for their date tonight. He said they were going somewhere fancy, but he didn't tell her where. She always hated guessing what to wear to a date, but she didn't want to spoil the surprise for Elliot. Somehow, she knew that he loved surprises. "Ugh, what am I going to do?"

Her closet wasn't offering anything that she wanted to wear tonight. Picking up her phone, she dialed the number she always called when she was faced with a wardrobe crisis. "Novak." The voice greeted through the phone.

"Hey Case, it's Liv. Look, do you have some time this afternoon to help me buy a dress for a date I have tonight?" Olivia asked, hoping that Casey didn't have any arraignments or hearings scheduled.

"Well Benson, you caught me on a good day. I was just about to go shopping myself. Pick you up in five?" Casey smiled, grabbing her keys and jacket before heading out the door.

Olivia nodded. "Sounds good. Let me give you my new address though."

Casey furrowed her eyebrows. "Liv, I already know you and Cassidy's apartment address. I've been there."

"Brian and I broke up. I moved out." Olivia explained, waiting for the interrogation that was bound to come.

"Woah, hold the phone. When did that happen?" Casey asked as she pushed the button in the elevator to the garage floor.

Olivia sighed and scratched her forehead. "Monday."

Casey's eyes widened. "You dated Brian for over a year. You two lived together. What the hell?!" She quickly apologized to the woman and her child that walked into the elevator before turning her attention back to her phone. "Liv, honey, are you thinking straight?"

"Case, I haven't been thinking straight for the past fifteen years. I don't even know what that means anymore, but I am really happy with this guy." Olivia breathed sitting down on her bed, looking down at her feet. "He makes me happy, Case. I haven't been happy in a really long time. I need him, and he needs me."

"Liv, you sound like you're in love." Casey stated as she unlocked her car and got in.

Olivia nodded, a small smile playing on her lips. "I am. I've already told him so."

Casey's jaw dropped. "How long have you known this guy?"

"He's the longest relationship I've ever had with a man." Olivia said remembering the words that Elliot had told her so many years ago in the heat of the moment.

"You're going on a date with Elliot Stabler!" Casey nearly screamed.

Olivia grimaced as she felt her ear protest to Casey's outburst. "Ow! Yes, Case. I am going on a date with Elliot. I am in his apartment right now. I'm staying in his guest room."

Casey pulled out of her parking spot. "Are you sure you know what you're doing? Things seem to be going a little fast."

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised. We waited fifteen years to go out on a date together. Case, you know how I felt about him for all those years." Olivia whispered, leaning against her headboard.

"Yeah, I know how you felt. Fin told me how he felt, but I knew that you'd kill me if I told you he was in love with you all those years ago. You wanted to keep everything secret. If you knew how Elliot felt, everything would become real." Casey sighed as she stopped at a red light. "We can talk more about this when I pick you up. What's your address?" Olivia told Casey the address before hanging up, getting ready to head out.

When Casey pulled up in front of the building, Olivia hurried out and climbed in before buckling up. Casey pulled away from the curb and started driving towards one of the many boutiques she knew that had exactly what Olivia needed. "So, how did you find Elliot?"

Olivia shook her head. "I didn't. I was in court being questioned by Lewis when Elliot walked in. I don't know how to explain it, but I felt safe even with Lewis right in front of me. He was just... there."

"That's kind of sweet in its own messed up way." Casey smiled lightly before turning. "What is he doing today?"

"He's helping his friend move. He met some guys about a year ago and they meet every now and then to play cards." Olivia explained, recalling what Elliot had told her about them. "Anyway, we have a date tonight. All he told me was that it was somewhere fancy. He didn't give me specifics. I don't have anything to work with."

Casey rolled her eyes. "You always have something to work with Liv. You just overcomplicate it." She took a few more turns before pulling up to a two story store that was dimly lit. "This place is perfect for finding anything. Half the dresses in here can be for anything. You can wear them to work and then were them to dinner with your boyfriend."

Olivia scoffed. "Okay, now you sound more excited about finding a dress than I do."

"Because, I probably am." Casey chuckled before they walked into the store. They looked through the racks of clothes. Olivia was finding nothing, but found that Casey already had five dresses in her arms.

"Are you shopping for something?" Olivia asked, pointing to the dresses.

Casey smirked. "Yeah, your date. You know that you aren't going to pick out anything that you really, really like because you are afraid it's going to cost a lot and that Elliot isn't going to like it. He likes you in slacks and sweaters. A dress will kill him."

Olivia laughed. "Case, he's seen me in dresses before."

"But, you've never dressed for him." Casey pointed out with a wink.

Olivia blushed and ran a hand through her hair. "When we went undercover, I did, but he didn't know it." She closed her eyes when Casey's jaw dropped. "I can never learn to keep my mouth shut around you."

"You just can't resist that man." Casey gasped before handing Olivia the dresses she had picked out. "Liv, he is dangerous for you. You aren't yourself. Usually, you are so in control of yourself and you don't do anything for a man. You do things to help others and everything, but you never dressed for a man."

Olivia shrugged her shoulders. "Well, look where that has gotten me. He is the first man that I've met that I'd do anything for. Case, I love him so much that it hurts. If that's dangerous, I don't know why I wanted to stay safe for so long."

Casey stared at her friend for a moment before holding up a finger. She turned and hurried to a different rack before pulling out cream colored dress with black lace all over it. It was long sleeved and went up to the neck, showing a little shoulder. It had a slit running down the front. It would start at the top of her sternum and end halfway down the valley between her breasts. "You should wear this tonight."

"Case, I don't know if I should wear that for a first date." Olivia said shaking her head as Casey shoved the dress into her hands.

"This isn't really a first date. You've gone to dinner with this man so many times of the past fifteen years. You probably had more dinners with him than more couples have together before they get married. You've been undercover to have this man's baby. This dress is fine. He has seen you less from what I've heard." Casey said as she took the other dresses back.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Casey, we never had sex."

Casey smiled. "I know you two didn't. I would've noticed if you two did. But, I've heard some of your undercover operations." She pushed Olivia into one of the changing rooms. "Just try it on. I know you'll love it."

"Cas-" Olivia began to say before the dressing room door closed on her. She heard Casey giggle from the other side of the door before scurrying off to put the other dresses back. Olivia huffed out a breath before looking at the dress. It was long enough for her taste. She smiled to herself thinking of Elliot seeing her in the dress.

Quickly, she changed into the dress and walked out of the dressing room barefoot. She looked around for Casey, but couldn't find her. "Oh my God!" Olivia turned around to find Casey with her jaw hanging open. "Liv, you look amazing! Elliot is going to love this."

Olivia grinned and looked down at the dress. "Thanks, I hope he does." She ran her hands along with black lace, feeling the material against her skin. "I just want everything to be perfect."

"Well, we nailed it on the head." Casey smiled going over to Olivia, taking her hands into hers. "So, is there going to be any apartment party after the date?"

"Oh my God! Casey!" Olivia scolded while chuckling. "Elliot and I are taking things slow. We have only been in contact with each other for a couple weeks now."

Casey rolled her eyes. "You have met me and slept with them within the same hour." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Would you shut up?" Olivia nearly growled in a whisper. She looked around making sure nobody was watching them. "Elliot and I are taking things slow. I don't know what will happen after the date. We'll see how things go. I don't even know if I'm ready. I haven't slept with anybody since Lewis kidnapped me." She admitted.

Casey nodded understandingly. "Well, Elliot would understand that. He loves you more than you could possibly imagine."

Olivia smiled. "I can't even describe how I love him. It's just too hard yet too easy to explain." She hugged Casey and held her tight. "Thanks for this."

"No problem. Just promise me one thing." Casey said pulling back to look Olivia in the eyes.

"What's that?" Olivia asked with caution.

Casey smiled. "You have to tell me how hot the sex is with Elliot once you two do it." Olivia rolled her eyes but burst out laughing, not believing her friend was actually asking his of her.

**Please review! You guys are the best! I love love love reviews! A friend of mine and I were reading them during my study hall. There are some that just cracked us up! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Please review!**

"Dad, you'll be fine." Maureen said as she kept her hand on the doorknob to his apartment. She had just seen her father's tux for their date tonight and knew that he was really serious about Olivia. She smiled at the thought.

Elliot came out of his room, back in everyday clothes. "I'm just nervous. Olivia and I have been to dinner tons of times, but we've never actually been to _dinner_ dinner."

Maureen chuckled and kissed her father's cheek. "I get you're nervous. Don't be. You and Olivia are best friends. You two are made for each other. Trust me." She went back to the door and turned the knob. "Call me tomorrow to tell me how well it went." She opened the door to find Olivia there standing with her keys in one hand and shopping bags in the other. "Hey Liv!"

"Hey Maureen." Olivia smiled before she hugged her. "Wow, I have never received a hug from you. What's the occasion?"

"You two finally came to your senses." Maureen grinned before waving at her father. "Bye guys." With that, she walked down the hallway.

Olivia chuckled and walked in, closing the door with her foot. Elliot grinned at her. "Hey."

"Hey." Olivia smiled before dropping her keys into the small basket by the door.

Elliot walked over to her. "Why don't I help you with these?" He suggested going to grab one of the bags.

Olivia walked around him, smirking over her shoulder. "I don't need you snooping around for our date." She blew him a kiss before walking into her room, putting her bags down, before coming back up to see Elliot. "So, how was your day?"

"Mine was good." Elliot smiled as he clasped his hands together at the small of her back. Her arms wound around his neck. "I won twenty bucks betting that Ned would swear at the TV. I can't believe Tony thought that he wouldn't. He swears at everything." He grinned when Olivia chuckled. "How was your day?"

"My day was also good. I did some shopping with Casey." Olivia nodded watching as his eyes widened the slightest. "What?"

"Shopping?" Elliot asked. "With Casey? You hate shopping, especially with Casey, because she gets you the weirdest clothes."

Olivia smirked and pecked his lips before heading into the kitchen. "Well, that's true, but today we got something really nice that I plan on wearing tonight."

Elliot watched as she grabbed a class from the cabinet above, rising to her toes. She leaning forward slightly and filled her glass with water from the faucet before turning to look at him, leaning against the counter. "Well, do I get some warning so I don't look like a complete fool when I see you in it?"

"Nope." Olivia giggled, taking a sip of her water. "You will just have to look like a fool for me. But, it wouldn't be the first time, would it?"

Elliot walked towards her. "Okay, I look like a fool one time-"

Olivia interrupted him, swallowing her water. "Multiple times."

"Multiple times." Elliot corrected himself before placing his hands on either side of her, his palms resting on the counter. He chuckled at her as she rested her glass against her lips, her other arm crossed under her breasts, pushing them up the slightest bit. "You really are stubborn, but that's why you're my girl."

Olivia smiled shyly before kissing him hard, cupping the side of his face. When she pulled back, she bit her lip. "I like being your girl." She put her glass down and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, closing her eyes as she held him tight. "I love you, El."

Elliot kissed her head and held her tighter. "I love you too, Liv, so much." He looked at the little numbers on the microwave and rubbed her back. "Our reservation isn't until seven. When did you want to start getting ready?"

"Probably five thirty." Olivia guessed, still in his arms.

"Well, it's three o'clock right now. What did you want to do until then?" Elliot asked, pulling back enough to look at her face.

Olivia played with the buttons on his shirt for a moment. "I don't know. We could play a game or watch a movie."

Elliot nodded. "Yeah, we could do one of those." He looked back into her eyes and his lips involuntarily parted. Her eyes darkened before she captured his lips. He splayed his fingers out along her back, pulling her closer to him. Olivia cupped his face in her hands and felt her stomach fill with butterflies.

She felt her nerves start to react as his hands fisted her shirt. Elliot felt his blood starting to travel south and pulled away, panting. Olivia looked up at him, panting herself, and put her hands on his chest. "I think we should watch a movie." She said as Elliot's forehead dropped to hers.

"Definitely." Elliot breathed before kissing her nose, pulling her with him towards the living room.

Later, Elliot was looking at himself in the mirror, tugging at the lapels of his jacket. He took a deep breath before opening the door to his room, walking out to the living room. He looked up at the clock hanging on his wall. They still had ten minutes. Looking at her door, he walked over just before she opened it. Olivia smiled lightly watching as his jaw dropped and his eyes went wide.

Elliot stared at her. The dress went just above her knee and showed off her shoulders. Her necklace stood out against her olive toned skin. Her chest peeked out through the slit on her chest. He nearly lost it when he could see the tops of her breasts teasing him. Her legs were highlighted by her black stiletto heels. "Wow, Liv, you look absolutely beautiful."

"Thanks." Olivia blushed. "You look pretty snazzy yourself." She slid her hand into his and grinned when he pecked her lips. He continued to stare at her, making her feel self conscious. "What?"

"Nothing. You just look really hot. I'm debating whether I want to go out now. Every man is going to be staring at you in that dress." Elliot smiled.

Olivia giggled. "Well, I'm yours. So, they can be jealous of you tonight."

Elliot grinned and wrapped his arm around her waist. "I can handle that." Olivia laughed before they walked out of the apartment.

**Please review! I know this chapter is short, but I have to get some things done. At least, it's a snow day!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please review! Love you guys!**

"What the hell, El!?" Olivia gasped as they pulled up outside one of the fanciest restaurants in town. "We are eating here?"

"Yeah, is there something wrong with it?" Elliot asked with a smirk before getting out.

Olivia looked back at the restaurant and blew air out of her lips, making on of her curls blow back from her face. "Nothing wrong, this place just makes my paycheck look like a joke." She mumbled to herself before Elliot opened her door. When he held out his hand for her, she took it with a smile and walked with him towards the front door. "This place has a forty dollar soup, El. You didn't need to bring me here."

Elliot grinned and kissed her hand before they walked in. "Well, I did. So, you can deal with it." Olivia laughed and leaned into his side before they walked up to a small podium with a screen on it, holding the reservation list. A woman stood at the podium wearing all black. She had a headset with a mic attached to it on her head. Elliot smiled lightly. "Stabler for two, please."

The woman looked down at the screen, a piece of her hair falling into her face. "Here you are, follow me." She smiled, grabbing two menus behind her. She led them to a small table with a single candle in the middle, a white cloth covering the table. "Your waiter should be here momentarily." She set down their menus and walked back towards her podium, attending to her next customer.

Elliot pulled out Olivia's chair and kissed her head after she sat down. Olivia smiled and put her napkin in her lap as Elliot sat down in his own chair, putting his own napkin in his lap. "You didn't have to do this for me." Olivia informed him as she picked up her menu.

"Well, you deserve it. I love you and I want to give you the best of everything." Elliot retorted with a smirk. He picked up his menu and looked at her over it. "Plus, every guy is looking at you in that dress, wondering how I am here with you."

"They don't know how sexy I think you are." Olivia said softly with a smile.

"I don't even know how sexy you think I am." Elliot mumbled as he looked down at his menu. Olivia chuckled and did the same. Their waiter soon came over and took their orders before hurrying off to his next table. "So, how was that comedian you saw the other night? I'm sorry I couldn't go with you."

Olivia shook her head, taking a sip of her wine. "Don't be. You would've wanted a shower after it. That guy treats rape like it's the most hysterical thing in the world. This girl I'm looking over for a while, she saw him a couple nights ago and he pulled her on stage. She said her name and what her group was. Then, he said something along the lines of 'if you get raped by one man, that'd be horrible, two guys, that'd be tragic, but three guys, that'd be hysterical'. I swear; this man just doesn't get it. We are looking into his actions and it's just a hard case. He even made a pass at me."

Elliot's eyes widened. "What?"

"He just said something about a bar receipt being a pass to the bedroom. Then, he offered me a drink and asked the bartender to save the receipt for him. El, he was being an ass and I want to put him in jail, but he didn't touch me." Olivia soothed, putting her hand over his on the table.

"He still suggested something he shouldn't have." Elliot nearly growled. "You are my girl now. Nobody messes with my girl."

Olivia smiled lightly. "Your girl messes with people who mess with her."

Elliot couldn't help but smirk at her comment. "I know you do. I just want to take care of you. I know you can take care of yourself, but it's nice being able to do so."

"So, if I wanted a foot massage?" Olivia prompted.

Elliot chuckled. "You'd have to wear socks. I still can't handle seeing other people's feet." Olivia grinned, shaking her head at him. "What? Feet aren't my thing. You don't like spiders."

"That spider was huge and crawled over my nose when I was five. I have a rational fear of them. They can bite and kill you if they are poisonous. The most a foot can do is kick you in the family jewels and help you run after a perp." Olivia pointed out with a firm nod.

"Have you even seen that one James Bond movie with the shoes that have poisonous knives in them?" Elliot asked with a smile growing on his face.

Olivia shook her head. "That would be a fear of unfamiliar shoes, not feet."

Elliot laughed, watching as her smile grew. "You really are going to fight me on this?"

"I'm not fighting. I'm rationalizing my rationalization." Olivia smirked, giggling when Elliot looked dumbstruck. "Okay, I am being a little dramatic."

"It's cute." Elliot grinned and picked up his glass, holding it out to her. "To us. Somehow, after fifteen years of avoiding the obvious, we ended up here."

Olivia smiled, showing all her teeth, and raised her glass, clinking it to his. "To us. I love you, El."

"I love you too, Liv." Elliot murmured and drank from his glass.

Once the two were done eating and had paid, both fighting and laughing over the bill, they went back to the car. When they got to the passenger side door, Olivia leaned against the car, clasping her hands together in front of her, looking up at Elliot. "You know, I had a really good time tonight."

Elliot grinned and put his hands in his jacket pockets. "I did too. It's a lot better than going over case files at one a.m. at that crummy little diner with the discolored burgers."

"We got used to them. After eating them for the third time, we didn't throw up afterwards." Olivia chuckled, making Elliot laugh. She grabbed the label to his jacket, straightening it out and then flattening it with her hand. "So, should we go home and cuddle up on the couch watching some old sitcom?"

"I'm game." Elliot smiled and pecked her lips before opening her car door for her. "Maybe Gilligan's Island is on."

When Elliot and Olivia got home, they both changed into sweatpants and t-shirts, all articles of clothing belonging to Elliot. When Olivia walked over to Elliot, she curled up into his lap and looked at the TV, smiling when she saw that Gilligan's Island was, in fact, on TV. "I can't believe it's on. I used to watch this show all the time."

"Same here. I loved it when Gilligan gets confused about something because everyone else knows what is going on." Elliot grinned and chuckled when he saw Skipper sneeze when Gilligan reentered the room. "This one is good. Skipper thinks that he is allergic to Gilligan. They get these huge needles that look like ice picks."

Olivia giggled and continued to watch. By the end of the episode, she saw that Elliot had fallen asleep. "All that moving made you tired." She giggled to herself before standing up and gently laying him down on the couch. She was about to put a blanket over him when she realized that they had officially been on their first date, and she couldn't be happier. Smiling to herself, she crawled over Elliot and laid down beside him, resting her head on his chest. She wrapped the blanket around both of them and kissed his chest. "Night El."

**Please review! Sorry I couldn't update sooner! I had forensics practice and a meet the passed two nights. We are going to districts! If we pass that, we are going to state! Since we almost got a perfect score last night, I'm pretty sure we will be going to state, but I'm not jinxing it! I am not! LOL!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Please review!**

Elliot rubbed a hand down his face when he felt sleep leave him. He looked down and saw Olivia sleeping peacefully on his chest. He smiled as he rubbed her back in slow circles, watching her lips twitch up the slightest bit. When she moaned and nuzzled her face into his chest, she opened her eyes to look at him. "Morning." She said with a raspy morning voice.

"Morning." Elliot grinned and continued to rub her back. "How'd you sleep?"

"That's the best I've slept in a long time." Olivia sighed contently before pushing herself up further, her head resting next to Elliot's. She looked at him as he looked at the ceiling, playing with her hair. "What about you?"

Elliot smiled and craned his neck to look over into her brown eyes. "I don't think I've ever slept that good. And, it was on my old dusty couch."

Olivia smirked and pecked his lips. "Old couches are the best. They are more comfy."

"Are you trying to tell me something through a metaphor or whatever you call it?" Elliot asked with a grin, his eyebrows scrunching together the slightest bit.

Olivia giggled and ran her finger along his jaw. "Maybe." She watched as he rolled his eyes. "I'm not saying your old, but you are the longest relationship I've had with a man. I feel like I can be myself around you. I've only cried in front of you without trying to hold it back."

"Look at Benson making confessions." Elliot smirked before kissing her forehead. "But, I do love being that one person for you." He searched her eyes and smiled when she grinned at him. "Do you want to know what you are to me?"

Olivia shrugged. "Why not?"

Elliot chuckled and lifted her up so she was straddling him. He lifted his knees up so she could rest against them. "You are the one person, in my life, that makes me feel like I can do or feel anything I want to or need to without being restricted. You don't take crap from me and you aren't scared of me. You are the first person I have met who isn't afraid to restrain me."

"You need restraining sometimes." Olivia smirked playing with her fingers. "We should keep that in mind for later."

"Exactly, what do you want me to keep in mind?" Elliot asked sitting up, taking her knees into his hands. He brought them up so her feet were resting on the couch. He started kissing her knees through the sweatpants she was wearing.

Olivia giggled and let her fingers play with the neck of his shirt. "I do have handcuffs."

Elliot grinned. "Yeah." He prompted.

"And, we are going to take our relationship forward at some point." Olivia added, her fingers running along the skin of his neck.

"We really only have three steps we haven't done." Elliot pointed out looking into her eyes as he continued to kiss her knees.

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows. "Exactly, what are those three steps?"

Elliot held out three fingers and brought them down one by one as he listed off the three steps. "Proposal of marriage, marriage, and sex." He moved his hands down to her hips and squeezed reassuringly. "Those are our three steps. Of course, they don't have to be in that exact order."

"Stabler! I thought you were a Catholic man." Olivia teased playfully, faking surprisement.

"Well, when it comes to you, I'm not the most virtuous man." Elliot teased back.

Olivia poked out her lip. "Some women would take that as a bad thing."

"You don't." Elliot smirked leaning in close to her. His lips just skimmed hers when there was a knock on the door. "Who's that?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I can't see through doors. Go answer it." She chuckled before getting off his lap. Elliot pecked her lips before going towards his door. He rolled his eyes hearing Olivia turning on the TV. When he opened the door, his eyes widened. "El, baby, who is it?" She asked, not bothering to look over at the door to check for herself.

Elliot turned to look at her and pointed to their guest. "It's Kathy."

"What is she doing here?" Kathy asked strutting into the apartment like she owned the place. She looked around inspecting the place.

"Kath, she is living with me. She moved in a couple weeks ago when she moved out of her old apartment." Elliot said not particularly liking that he was explaining himself to his ex-wife.

"Are you sleeping with her?" Kathy asked folding her arms over her chest.

Olivia's eyes widened as her jaw dropped. "Wow, okay, this isn't awkward. I just think I am going to go knit something or make something so I don't have to be here." She started walking towards her room, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Kathy glared at Olivia's back. "No! Olivia, you come right back out here."

"I'm not your wife. I don't have to listen to you." Olivia called over her shoulder as she continued to walk down the hallway. Elliot couldn't help but grin at her.

"What the hell, Elliot?!" Kathy yelled throwing her purse on the counter. "You haven't seen that bimbo in three years and suddenly you are living with her and she is wearing your clothes!"

Elliot clenched his jaw. "She is not a bimbo, Kathy! She is my best friend and I left her for your information. If you don't remember, let me refresh your memory. You threatened to take Eli away from me if I didn't leave the squad. With my record, you knew it wouldn't be that hard to convince a jury that I was 'incapable' of taking care of a child. She moved out of her apartment because she lived with her boyfriend."

Kathy glared at him. "It still doesn't explain why she is wearing your clothes."

Elliot smirked and crossed his own arms over his chest. "She's always worn my clothes."

"You cheated on me!" Kathy exclaimed, her jaw dropping.

"No! Jesus, Kath! When you and I would get into a fight, I'd stay at Liv's place **on her couch**." Elliot emphasized. "Sometimes I'd leave a gym back there and she'd wash my clothes for me since they stunk up her apartment. Since I didn't always stay at her place, she just kept them at hers for when I did stay there. Because, towards the end of my career, we were arguing more frequently and for longer periods of time. It was nice to have clothes there. Then, when I left without a word at your request, she had them in her closet and gave them good use by wearing them." He opened his door and pointed to the hallway. "Will you please leave?"

Kathy shook her head. "No, I want to talk to Olivia."

Elliot scoffed. "Well, that's not happening."

"Give me five minutes with her. You can be in the room." Kathy bargained, running a hand through her hair.

Elliot groaned and closed the door. "It's up to her." He said before going down the hallway, opening Olivia's door. "Liv-"

"Send the bitch away, El. Send the bitch away." Olivia demanded, pointing her remote towards Kathy. She was laying on her back, watching TV with her head hanging off the edge of the bed. "Did you know it's kind of fun to watch TV upside down?"

Elliot chuckled and closed the door before sitting next to her on the bed, putting his hand on her stomach. "She wants to talk to you for five minutes."

Olivia rolled her eyes and flipped the channel. "And tell me how slutty I am? No thank you."

"Liv, I don't like her just as much as you do." Elliot began and watched as her head popped up to look at him. "Okay, maybe you dislike her more, but it's important that we get along with her until Eli is sixteen when he can drive to my apartment."

"Fine." Olivia groaned and kicked her legs up, bringing them over her head and landing on the floor. She pointed at him. "You owe me."

Elliot watched as she left the room. "After that performance, I would be glad to owe you."

**Please review! If you want to follow me on Twitter, PM me and ask for my name. Love you guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Please review!**

Elliot joined Olivia in the hallway and took her hand before leading her into the living room where Kathy was waiting comfortably. She picked a fuzz off of her pant leg before smiling brightly at them. Olivia inwardly groaned. She felt like a stranger to her own home with that woman sitting like a pleased therapist right in front of her. Elliot sat down and wrapped his arm around Olivia when she sat down. "Okay Kathy, you have five minutes. Talk."

"Okay, first off, Olivia, what do you plan on doing with my kids?" Kathy asked casually.

Olivia's eyes widened. "I didn't plan on doing anything with them. They aren't my kids. You and Elliot get to choose what they can and cannot do. I'll just give them advice and be there when they need me like I've always done."

Kathy nodded and started playing with her nails. "Are you still working at SVU?"

"Yes." Olivia answered cautiously. She watched as Kathy's eyebrow twitched upward the slightest bit. "It's my job. I'm the new captain."

"Wow, that must be a lot of work. Do you like working over people?" Kathy asked with a small smile.

Olivia squeezed Elliot's hand tightly trying not to smack Kathy for hinting at her 'working' like that. "It's different. I am still getting used to it."

Kathy nodded and scanned the apartment briefly before looking back at Olivia. "Why did you move in with Elliot?"

"Like Elliot said, I moved out of my apartment I shared with my ex-boyfriend." Olivia explained crossing her leg over the other. "I didn't have a place to stay and Elliot offered. Seeing as how I hadn't seen him in three years, I thought it would be a good way to get to know my best friend again."

"But, you are sleeping together?" Kathy asked leaning forward in her seat.

Olivia groaned. "For the love of God, no Kathy. Elliot and I are not sleeping together. We went out on our first date last night. I don't just bang every guy that buys me dinner."

"Well, at least you have that going for you." Kathy muttered.

"Kathy!" Elliot growled.

Kathy held up her hand. "Okay, okay." She leaned back in the chair, her leg bouncing slightly. "How long did you two date?"

Olivia smiled slightly amused. "Why are you so interested in my ex-boyfriend?"

"I'm just interested in how you met this boyfriend and how serious it was. I want to know if you are going to play Elliot or not. He doesn't deserve it." Kathy explained.

"I know he doesn't. I would never play him unless it was for his own good." Olivia nearly gritted out, leaning forward in her seat.

Kathy leaned forward in her seat, looking Olivia in the eyes. "We never know with you."

Olivia jaw dropped slightly. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You left Elliot before." Kathy pointed out.

"And, I came back. I came back because I loved my job and I still do and I missed my best friend." Olivia growled gripping Elliot's hand tighter. He could feel the tension rolling off of them.

Kathy smirked. "Are you sure you came back just for that?"

"Excuse me?" Olivia asked.

Kathy rolled her eyes. "C'mon, Olivia, don't be so naïve. I know that you have liked my husband-"

Elliot interrupted. "Ex!"

"Ex-husband." Kathy corrected before looking back at Olivia. "For a long time."

"That's very true." Olivia admitted. "But, I never acted on my feelings towards him."

"Wow." Kathy chuckled.

Olivia crooked her eyebrow. "Wow what?"

Elliot glared at Kathy, warning her. She nodded her head understanding him. "I'm just saying, I could understand why he would dump you. You've been around the block more than a couple times. You were in love with Elliot." Kathy muttered.

Olivia stood up and looked down at Elliot. "Okay, seriously, El, I am not taking this lying down!"

Kathy chuckled. "Liv, you were already in that position."

"Alright, that's it! Kathy, leave my apartment and, next time, call me. If you so much as talk to Olivia, I will have you brought up on harassment charges." Elliot threatened going to his door. He opened the door and motioned for her to leave. "Goodbye Kathy."

Kathy rolled her eyes and walked to the door. "I hope you two enjoy this while it lasts." She grinned before leaving, looking down at her phone.

Olivia crossed her arms over her chest as Elliot closed the door. "El, I am sorry, but-"

"Don't be." Elliot breathed before cupping her face in his hands, capturing her lips with his. "I am proud of you for doing that." He panted dropping his forehead to hers.

"I should make you proud more often if you are going to kiss me like that." Olivia smiled looking into his eyes.

Elliot grinned and pulled her to his chest, kissing her head. "I've always been proud of you." He rubbed her back and cupped the side of her head that wasn't resting against his chest. "I'm so sorry you had to listen to that. If I knew she was going to be that way-"

"But, you didn't know." Olivia breathed looking up at him. She pecked his lips. "So, what exactly did you like about my performance back in the room?" She smirked crooking her eyebrow at him. She snuck her arms around his neck, clasping her hands together.

Elliot smiled down at her. "Well, I did not realize how flexible you were. That was a real turn on. You completely surprised me with that one."

Olivia bit her lip as a devilish grin appeared on her face. "I can do lots of this that would probably surprise you."

"Oh really?" Elliot asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, when we do get to that step in our relationship, I can show you all kinds of things that I can do and what you can do." Olivia said egging him on.

Elliot chuckled. "You are going to show me some things."

Olivia smirked. "Well, you aren't going to be blindfolded. There are things that you are going to see that you haven't seen before."

"Well, then yes. I'd say you are going to show me some things." Elliot nodded making her giggle. He kissed her forehead and looked around the apartment. "Did you know that we are all alone?"

"Good detective skills, Stabler." Olivia chuckled and nuzzled her face into his chest. "What did you want to do about our 'situation'?"

Elliot grinned and started rocking slightly. "Well, we could order a pizza with everything on it and not feel guilty." Olivia giggled into his chest. "We could turn out all the lights and have a movie marathon, anything movie series you want." He let his lips skim against her eyebrow. "Or, we could do some remodeling."

Olivia kissed him hard, her body flush against his. "How about we do that later? We could make out like teenagers on your couch until our lungs hurt."

"I like your idea much better." Elliot smiled before kissing her, backing her up to the couch.

**Please review! You guys are great! Check out my new poll question!**

**Please review! Check out my new poll question!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Please review!**

Olivia sat at her desk talking with Nick and Fin when Elliot walked in. He grinned at her. "Hey."

"Hey, how was your day with the kids?" Olivia smiled as he walked around the desk and kissed her forehead.

"It was good. We went to a movie and got some lunch." Elliot nodded speaking again before she could. "We didn't go and see any movie that you wanted to watch."

Olivia chuckled. "It would've been fine if you did."

"No, it wouldn't have." Elliot laughed shaking his head.

Olivia paused and bit her lip. "You may be right." She looked at the guys. "I told you guys that you didn't have to wait up."

Fin smirked and shrugged. "Well, our captain does not need to wait around for this guy." He chuckled when Elliot's jaw dropped. "What? You're a hot head. She can be a diva. You two are perfect for each other! I was kidding... soft of."

Olivia giggled and stood up with her purse in hand. "He's good for me." She slipped her hand into his and kissed his cheek. "Are you ready?"

"Yep, I have the movies and ice cream in the car." Elliot grinned and laughed when she let go of his hand hurrying out of the squad room, not bothering to wait for him. "You can see how I rank on her totem pole. See you guys later."

"See ya El!" Fin waved with Nick before Elliot left. He jogged through the squad room and into the hallway to find Olivia holding the elevator open as she looked at her phone.

Elliot furrowed his eyebrows as he smiled. "You could've left without me."

Olivia scoffed. "It's cold and you have the keys. I don't want a cold ass, thank you very much."

"I don't want that either. Of course, I could always warm your ass up." Elliot suggested casually bouncing on his heels. He glanced at Olivia, catching her smile, before looking back ahead at the elevator doors. "You know, if you ever wanted that."

Olivia giggled and patted his ass lightly, making him jump from surprise. "I think your ass needs my attention."

"Oh really?" Elliot asked bringing her to him before backing her into the elevator wall.

"Yes." Olivia smiled before he kissed her hard. She grinned against the kiss and draped her arms over his shoulders. She gasped when his hands cupped her ass. "My ass is warm enough."

"Are you sure? I think it needs a little more heat." Elliot asked suggestively before the elevator bell dung, signaling that they arrived at their floor. "Interrupted again? C'mon!" He whined looking upwards.

Olivia giggled and took his hand, tugging him out of the elevator and outside to his car. She got into the passenger seat as Elliot got into the driver's seat. He started up the car and pulled out onto the road before Olivia spoke. "So, what movies did you get?"

Elliot grinned and reached behind his seat to grab the small bag. "Check them out for yourself."

"You got Gravity and... Faithful?" Olivia asked holding it up having a hard time seeing the cover. She raised her eyebrow and pointed at the cover, holding it up to him. "You listen to her nonstop and now we have one of her movies."

"I already have a few of her movies, but I heard this one was really good." Elliot chuckled as he stopped at a stop light, watching as cars sped through the intersection. "You like her too."

Olivia chuckled. "Yes, I like her. I love her, but not as much as you do." She giggled when Elliot started tickling her side. "I give! I give!" She continued giggling when Elliot pulled his hand away, but kept jerking it towards her as if to tickle her again.

Elliot pointed to his lips. "I love you more."

Olivia grinned and pecked his lips. "I love you too."

That night, Elliot was watching Faithful since Olivia fell asleep after Gravity and didn't want to move into bed. He was starting to like the movie when his cell phone started ringing. He picked up his phone and furrowed his eyebrows when he didn't recognize the number. It was nearly midnight. Pausing the movie with the arm wrapped around Olivia, he answered his phone with the other. "Stabler?"

"Well, we speak again, Detective Stabler." The menacing voice said through the phone.

Elliot's blood ran cold as his heart rate increased. "Lewis?"

"That's right, Detective." Lewis smiled. "I guess you aren't detective anymore." He started tapping on something, Elliot didn't know what. "I am glad you recognize me, because the next time you see me, your precious Olivia isn't going to be so lucky."

"I told you to stay away from her." Elliot snarled making Olivia stir. He started rubbing her arm, hoping she'd stay asleep.

Lewis chuckled. "Did you really think your little speech would turn me away from Olivia Benson? If anything, it built my fire for her more. To know she is so coveted by you and the NYPD, she is a prize."

Elliot growled. "You sick son of a bitch! If you so much as think about her, I will personally find you myself."

"Too late." Lewis smiled before hanging up.

Elliot pulled back his phone to find he sent a text message with a picture attached. He looked around as if he was in the room and opened it, growling when he saw a picture of he and Olivia where they were right now in their living room. He put his phone in his pocket and lifted Olivia up, taking her back to her room. "El?"

"Hey Liv, I need you to do something for me." Elliot breathed as he placed her on her bed.

"What?" Olivia asked rubbing her eyes, ridding them of sleep.

Elliot grabbed her duffle bag and opened it. "I need you to pack some clothes that will last you for a while. We can't stay here."

Olivia's eyes widened. "El, baby, what's going on?"

Elliot sighed squatting down in front of her, putting his hands on her thighs. "I don't know how, baby. But, I just got a call from Lewis. He's out of prison."

"What?" Olivia breathed visibly paling in front of him. She felt herself starting to shake remembering all the horrifying details of those few days with Lewis. "No."

"Liv, honey, I don't know where we are going to go, but we need to leave." Elliot breathed cupping her face in his hands.

Olivia started tearing up. "He's going to find me, El. I know he is. If he found me here, he can find me anywhere."

Elliot wiped away her tears. "Don't say that. I am going to keep you safe from him if it's the last thing I do. I will never let him hurt you again." Olivia nodded before wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him. He wrapped his arms around her securely and rubbed her back. "I've got you. Don't worry. I've got you."

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Please review!**

"What are you talking about?" Fin asked as he stared at Elliot in one of the interrogation rooms.

"That sick son of a bitch somehow escaped prison and is now out there hunting Olivia!" Elliot snarled pointing out the window. "He called me about an hour ago and then sent me a picture of Liv and I on our couch while we were watching movies tonight. He found us, Fin. Olivia is freaking out! I don't blame her! I'm freaking out!"

Fin shook his head. "Shit!" He sat down on the interrogation table. "Where is she?"

Elliot pointed out towards the squad room. "She is in her office doing things to keep her mind off of Lewis." He sat down on the table next to Fin. "I don't know what to do, Fin. Lewis found us in my apartment. He knows she works here. I don't know where to take her. I want to hide her away from the world, but I'm afraid he'll find us. I don't know what kind of technology this guy can get his hands on. He has tormented Olivia for the passed six months. I'm not letting him get near her."

"I know. You'd die before you'd let that happen." Fin sighed. "He knows she is going to be with you. We could gain some time if we split you two up."

Elliot nodded. "I don't like it because I won't be able to protect her, but it will give her time to get out of the city." He looked at Fin. "My mom has a cabin up north she could stay at."

"That could work." Fin nodded before they both got up and walked through the squad room to Olivia's office. She was leaning back in her chair biting her thumb nail when they walked in.

Olivia pointed to her TV that was turned onto the news. "They just announced Lewis's escape. He had a friend take his place in prison, but he broke cover."

Elliot grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. "You shouldn't be watching this. It's just going to torture you." Olivia shrugged at him. He squatted down and grabbed the arms of the chair. "Fin and I were talking and we think it would be best if you and I split up for the time being. Lewis is going to know you are with me."

"I don't care!" Olivia spat standing up starting to pace. "He is going to find me one way or another and I won't feel secure unless you are with me. I won't do it! I can't!"

"Okay, okay, we won't split up. I promise." Elliot breathed wrapping his arms around her. He rubbed her back with one hand while the other cupped the back of her head. In the back of his mind, he knew she was right. Lewis would find her, and he wanted to be with her more than every now. He wasn't there the last time this creep came around and he wanted to be with her for every moment she needed him. And, right now, she needed him more than ever. "We'll figure out where to go."

Fin's eyes widened when he thought of something. "Hey, my cousin has a helicopter. He can take you somewhere without there being record. I can talk to Bellevue and tell them that its an emergency. We'll take you two over in an ambulance and get you onto the helicopter. I'm pretty sure he's got a place down in Florida. He can take you to an airport in the helicopter and then board you onto his plane. He owes me a huge favor anyway."

Olivia turned to him, still in Elliot's arms. "We couldn't ask that from you or your cousin. Fin, we'll figure this out."

"No, I am not letting Lewis take you again." Fin retorted as he brought his phone up to his ear. "I'll have things set for tomorrow. That way, El can go back to the apartment and grab whatever else you need."

"Fin's right. You are our number one priority." Elliot nodded before kissing Olivia's head. "I am going to keep you safe no matter what it takes. This is something we need to do Liv."

Olivia looked up at him and nodded after seeing the fear in his eyes that she probably had in hers. "Okay."

Elliot grabbed the keys to his car. "I'll go get our stuff."

"I'll get two detectives to do it. That way he won't see you leaving with a whole bunch of luggage." Olivia said putting her hand on his. "They'll understand why we can't do this."

"Good idea." Elliot nodded. He saw Fin end his call and put his phone in his pocket. "Fin, do you think we could borrow four body bags?"

Fin furrowed his eyebrows. "Why?"

Elliot kissed Olivia's forehead. "I have an idea."

The next morning, Fin stared down at Elliot like he was crazy. "Are you sure about this? You don't know who has been in this body bag, man."

Elliot rolled his eyes. "They cleaned these things." He said lying in the duffle bag. "Now, zip it up. You guys got our luggage on the first ambulance. Liv and I are getting on the second one. You cousin will text you when we get to the hospital."

"Okay, but stay safe." Fin reminded him.

"I plan on it." Elliot breathed before Fin zipped up the body bag.

Fin and another paramedic rolled him out on the gurney to the waiting ambulance where Olivia's body bag was. A few other paramedics helped put the gurney into the bus before closing the doors, pounding on them twice before the bus took off to the hospital.

Olivia tried not to groan every time they hit a bump or stopped suddenly. Her stomach was starting to protest with her. She felt a little relieved when she finally felt her bag being lifted off the gurney and onto a hospital bed. She took deep breaths when she heard the dinging of an elevator. The zipper to her bag started going down and the bright light from the elevator ceiling flooded into the back, making her squint. She sat up to see two doctors and Elliot getting out of his bag.

Elliot smiled at her and helped her get out of her bag. "We made it."

"Yeah, we just have to get out of here now." Olivia breathed as she stood up on her own. She slid her hand into Elliot's and squeezed it nervously.

Once the elevator doors opened, the two doctors led them up to the roof where the helicopter was waiting. Fin's cousin came over and shook Elliot's hand. "You two must be my passengers today."

"We are." Elliot yelled over the helicopter.

"Good, I have your bags on board. All we have to do is get you two in there." He explained. Elliot nodded and wrapped his arm around Olivia before they followed Fin's cousin to the helicopter. He opened the back door for them and let them get in before closing it. He gave a thumbs up to the doctors before getting into the front seat of the helicopter. He looked back at Elliot and Olivia. "The name is Skipper, just in case you want to know."

Elliot nodded. "Thanks for this."

Skipper smiled and nodded his head. "No problem." He turned back around and brought the helicopter off the pad before flying off towards their destination.

Olivia looked out her window. "Goodbye New York."

**Please review!**


End file.
